Water based ink-jet ink formulation and technology have been reviewed. Kang, H. R. J. Imag. Sci. (1991) 35 pp. 179-201. Ink-jet ink formulation has been the subject of many studies. Moore (1983) U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,859, assigned to IBM Corp.; and Bearss et al. (1988) U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,165, assigned to Hewlett-Packard. For example, in the prior art, an ink jet printer ink utilizing a water soluble dye and a polyamine containing 7 or more nitrogen atoms per molecule, having a pH of 8 or greater, with improved water fastness has been disclosed. Bailey et al. (1980) U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,135, assigned to IBM, Corp. Adams et al. discloses a waterfast ink for use in ink jet printers that includes a polyamine having 6 or fewer nitrogen atoms per molecule, having a pH of 8 or below. Adams et al. (1979) U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,768, assigned to IBM Corp.
Coatings and inks resistant to solvents have been disclosed, in which epichlorohydrin-modified and ethylene oxide-modified polyethylene imines cooperate in aqueous solution. Kempf (1981) U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,088.
Solodar et al. discloses the use of an aqueous ink jet dye solution that includes a dye and a hydroxypropylated polyethylene imine having a molecular weight of about 1,000 to about 10,000. Solodar et al. (1988) U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,400, assigned to Xerox Corp.
Kang discloses an aqueous ink jet dye solution that includes a hydroxyethylated polyethylene imine polymer that has incorporated in it from about 65 percent to 80 percent by weight of hydroxyethyl groups. Kang (1987) U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,382, assigned to Xerox Corp.
The ink jet printing ink of Hwang includes a dye, polyethylene imine, an alkaline reagent, 1 to 5 percent by weight diethylene glycol and a 4-10 percent by weight of a humectant. Hwang (1981) U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,630. The use of a waterfast ink jet ink solution that includes a water soluble reactive dye covalently bonded to polyethylene imine has been disclosed. Allen (1987) U S Pat No. 4,664, 708, assigned to Xerox Corp. Lang discloses a printing ink containing a high molecular weight polyether amine fixing agent. Lang (1980) U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,234. However, high molecular weight polymers have the problem of a tendency to increase viscosity and aggravate clogging problems. de Roo has described the use of the reaction product of a 40,000 MW polyethylene imine and 3-chloro-2-hydroxy-propyl trimethylammonium chloride for binding a water soluble direct dye to paper. de Roo (1979) U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,393. Polyethylene imines have been used in aqueous inks. Meisner et al. (1967) French Pat. No. 1,480,068. Polyethylene imines have also been used in the treatment of textile materials. Jellinek (1985) U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,143.
Haruta et al. disclose an aqueous dye solution that includes a dye, polyethylene glycol or polyethylene glycol monomethyl ether; diethylene glycol or sulfolane; and n-methyl-2-pyrrolidone or 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone. Haruta et al. (1986) U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,484, assigned to Canon. Kobayashi et al. disclose an aqueous dye solution that includes polyethylene glycol or polyethylene glycol monomethylether; diethyleneglycol or sulfolane; and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone or 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone. Kobayashi et al. (1986) U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,875, assigned to Canon. Dyes containing polyhydroxyl groups for ink jet printing inks have been described. Pawlowski et al. (1989) U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,851, assigned to Hewlett-Packard Co. Aqueous printing inks that include an anionic dye and a cationic fixing agent based on a high molecular weight cross linked polyether amine have been described. Lang (1980) U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,234, assigned to Sandoz, Ltd.